Un premier jour
by Minuit666
Summary: Le premier jour "officielle" de Rex Salazar au lycée. Accompagné d'Annie, Claire, Noah et Minuit(mon oc) la vie au lycée peut devenir très intéressant. Pendant la saison 3.


Hey, les gens! Voici mon tout premier one shot sur Generator Rex. Ce one shot est déjà posté sur mon compte wattpad sur le compte "Minuit666"...

Ah euh... Oui voilà, l'histoire se passe pendant la saison 3... Et je crois que c'est tout.

Enjoy

* * *

Un premier jour.

"Rex Salazar, , alias "le guérisseur", l'ancienne arme secrète de Providence (avant que Black la folasse arrive). L'homme le plus fort, le plus beau, celui qui ne connait pas le mot "peur"... Commença Rex debout devant un bâtiment.

\- Flippe complètement d'aller au lycée. Termina une voix féminine derrière lui.

\- J'y suis déjà aller. Cria t-il vexé.

\- Oui seulement 1 semaine et c'était pour un match de ping-pong. Dit-elle en appuyant sur le mot ping-pong.

\- Même.

\- Ça conte pas.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Au faite Minuit, qu'est-ce tu fais ici? Je croyais que t'aimais pas le lycée.

\- M'en parle pas. Lui répondit-elle sur un ton mécontent. C'est Reb' qui m'a dit(obligée) de venir ici pour "m'occuper".

\- Pauvre chou. Lui dit Rex avec un air moqueur.

\- Rho, tait-toi. Dit Minuit en le tapant dans l'épaule.

\- Aie. Gémit-il.

\- Fragile. Se moqua Noah en arrivant.

\- Salut Noah. Salua Minuit en souriant.

\- Salut Minuit, qu'est-ce... Commença t-il. Holiday ou White? Demande t-il après avoir vu son sac de cours.

\- Holi. Confirma t-elle.

\- Au faite, cool le t-shirt. Lui dit le blond."

Rex se tourna enfin pour regarder Minuit et il fut littéralement bouche bée devant la tenue qu'elle portait. Faut le comprendre il l'a toujours vu en jogging mais habillé de son leggin noir avec un t-shirt blanc avec un "Attention je suis dangereuse" en noir, son sweat shirt à capuche noir reposant sur ses épaules, son éternelle plaque montée en collier autour de son cou, ses fidèle puma noir montant et ses cheveux toujours coiffée en chignon. Un vrai choque mais un spectacle qui ne déplaît pas aux yeux.

"Rex? T'es avec nous? Lui demanda une autre voix féminine."

La voix d'Annie le sortit de sa stupeur. Il secoua la tête et remarqua que Claire et Annie c'étaient ajoutés à leur trio(Rex, Minuit et Noah). Claire au côté de Noah, qui lui ne c'était pas gêné pour mettre son bras autour des épaules de Claire et les deux c'étaient tournés pour le regarder. Annie c'était entièrement tournée pour lui faire face, elle était au côté de Minuit qui, cette dernière, semblait vouloir s'éloigner de la catastrophe ambulante qu'était Annie et il pourrait juré la voir le regarder du coin de l'œil. C'était le seul à être derrière sans bouger. Sous le regarda de ses amis, il parcourut la distance en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Il se posta entre Annie et Minuit et ouvrit grand les portes du lycée pour laisser voir le hall d'entrée remplit d'étudiants marchant dans tout les sens, des brutes qui se battent et des nouveaux ne sachant pas où aller(une rentrée normal quoi).

"Que le massacre commence. Dit Minuit en soupirant.

\- En espérant que Van Kleiss et les E. se tiennent tranquille pendant nos heures de cours. Sourit Noah.

\- Faut pas rêver. Lui dit Rex.

\- En attendant notre seul ennemi est Buchiner. Leur dit Annie.

\- Oh non. Soupirent-ils tous en cœur sauf Annie(vu qu'elle les a prévenue) et Minuit ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi vous... Commença Minuit.

\- Un mot: trigonométrie. Lui dit Claire.

\- Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux le problème. Même moi j'aime pas cette matière. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules."

Et sur cette phrase le groupe dirigea vers l'enfer de la trigonométrie en parlant de tout et de rien sur le chemin. Parfois des rires se fessaient entendre quand des gens laissèrent passer le groupe après avoir vu le t-shirt de Minuit. Mais bon un jour banale pour un héro moitié E.V.O.

"Allons mettre la patté à la trigo! Cria Rex devant la porte de la salle en question.

\- Rex... Soupirèrent Noah, Claire et Annie."

Clac!(désolée j'avais pas mieux)

"Aie! Mais pourquoi!? Cria Rex indigné.

\- Pour être un idiot. Lui dit Minuit."

Oui, Minuit venait tout juste de taper Rex derrière la tête avec un air désespéré. Ils rentrèrent tous en classe et la porte se referma sur Minuit et Rex se disputant, Noah, Claire et Annie amusés et le visage sévère de Buchiner. Ouai, une journée pas ordinaire pour le lycée Benjamin Franklin et se sera sûrement pas le dernier.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu, sinon à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire! ^_^


End file.
